America and Canada at ouran
by Baileypuppylover
Summary: What if America and Canada went to Ouran academy and met the host club? Trouble that's what!
1. Chapter 1

"Who are you?"

"Im Canada, your owner."

Those words start and end my day every time. Me and Kumajirou always have this conversation, he was my pet; No _companion, _Basically the only living thing other than my brother, America(Who barely notices me), that sees me. My bro says its because im invisible, but I just think they ignore me.

Oh well, cant change it, can I? Sometimes I get annoyed by this, but other times I like it. Oh wait, I guess you didn't click this story to hear about myself. I should get on with the plot, shouldn't I?

* * *

Today was April 5th, we had a world meeting today, although it didn't include everyone, like cities or micro countries(Sealand) or just some countries in general. I was sitting in my usual spot, holding Kumajirou, Everything in the meeting went well, unless you count Russia sitting on me, other than that it was good, noone fought, People still shouted, But I really don't mind the noise. At the end of the meeting, only me and America were left. Strange, since America is usually the first out the door, hamburger in hand.

"America, is something wrong?" I asked, my voice in it usual whisper. He just looked my way and gave a goofy grin.

"BROSKI! I didn't even know you came to the meeting!" He waved and I let out a sigh, but before I knew it, America's voice suddenly got serious.

"I-I was just thinking, Do you think there is more? more than being a country? I've been alive for 236 years, and you for 146! Dont you want more?"

This caught me by surprise, I never really thought about it, I mean, im a personification of Canada, I didn't really think you can go higher in life.

"I never though about it, what can be greater than being a personification?"

"Dont you want to live a normal life? Hang with humans, and just experience life like them?" He let out a sigh

"Sure, I guess, do you?"

"YES!" His loud shout made me wince "How about it bro, you and me, we go to a country, and we just hang low, until the next meeting anyway. What do you say?"

I thought this over, even though America is my brother, I thought things out more. We _could_ go until the next meeting, which I suppose that would be fine, but what country? And what if said country finds us there? Would they send us back? Or if like Russia, 'make us become one with him.' A good minute passed until I finally responded to America's question.

"Ok, but where?" He seemed to pull out a world map from nowhere, covered his eyes and pointed to a random country, which happened to be Japan.

"Ok, now what will we do there?"

"How about school? I mean, you wanted to experience being a normal person, and we look like we could pass for high scholars." I suggested, I shrugged a bit at this and he just gave me a wide smile once more.

"PERFECT! Japan told me of this awesome school once, he said the richest people go there, and well, we got the government, LETS GO THERE!" he seemed to be so gitty, jumping up and down with excitement. I gave a slight smile.

"What was the school name?"

"Ouran academy! Start packing bro!" He ran out of the room, grabbing the map while running. I gave a small chuckle

"Ah, that's my brother."

"Who are you?" Kumajirou asked glancing up at me.

"Im Canada, your owner." And with those final words, I walked out of the conference room and on my way home to pack.

* * *

**What do you guys think? America and Canada at ouran!**


	2. Chapter 2

Packing for the trip to Japan wasn't as much as a hassle as I thought. I packed some of my clothes, as well as my trusted hokey stick, and three pucks. How they fit? Im not sure myself.

Sometimes America would call, asking me how I fit so much things in my suit case, although, whenever I asked him what he was packing, he would hang up. Whatever, maybe he was packing those hamburgers he loves so much, although he already weighs a** ton.** I'm sorry if that sounds mean, but its the truth with him.

* * *

The plane ride was enjoyable, most people noticed me, well, I think its mostly because I was holding Kumajirou, and he _is _polar bear, it seemed most people never see a bear before.

When I got off the plane and into airport, I saw Alfred, he was drinking some soda and playing on his phone, he was sort of hard to miss, he was the only one in the airport who looked like me. Walking over to him, I said two words.

"Hey Alfred." He seemed to notice, even though the airport was very noisy and my voice was only _just_ above a whisper. He waved his hand and gave his goofy smile.

"BRO!" He yelled, most people looked our way from his outburst, then turned their head again, others ignored him, I wonder why... Oh, he's not speaking Japanese,they cant understand him.

"So where are we staying...?"

"Dont worry, I got that covered! AHAHA!" He laughed his maniacal laugh, I rolled my eyes.

"Ok, fine. Should we go?" He already started walking, caring his suit case, I just silently followed behind.

* * *

Our house was impressive, it was a two story tradition home, it was painted a cream color, the lawn was perfectly cut with square bushes, there was support beams on the house.

"How did you get a house like this...?" I asked raising an eyebrow, America gave a goofy grin, put a finger to his lips and said

"Secret" I really need to learn it, this house is amazing! The inside was even better, it was already furnished with traditional Japanese furniture, like a terebi(TV), zabuton(floor chairs), chabudai (table),heck, there was even a rice cooker! I must have looked really awed, because he started boasting.

"Yeah, I know im the greatest, it was easy to find and buy all this!" I turned to him and he gave a goofy smile.

"All we need now is to buy food!" He dropped his suitcase and grabbed my arm "C'mon Mattie!" I was being dragged against my will, so was Kumajirou, but that was only because I was hugging him.

* * *

At the supermarket, Alfred started complaining to me, saying they didn't have his hamburgers, I found _plenty_ of maple syrup on the other hand, and Kumajirou, found his fish.

"Why don't we just make hamburgers? Your American, you should know how to." He gave a smile and his eyes started twinkling at the idea, it was like a kid getting a new toy. It makes me happy I can see him like this.

He ran around the store, grabbing things to make hamburgers, meat, lettuce, tomato, and more. The grand total of everything we bought was 100 yen, which doesn't equal alot in English currency. Walking out of the store Kumajirou keeping pace next to me, I crashed into someone, then America started giggling from this like Hungary and her yaoi, VEEEEERRRRRYYY creepy like.

"S-sorry." I said, shaking my head a bit, I looked at the person I crashed into, a girl, she had brown hair cut in a boyish style and light brown eyes. She was wearing a pink shirt with what looked like a darker pink dress on top of it, blue jeans and a purse. **(A/N: Think of the outfit in episode 10) **She stared at me, cocked her head then started speaking Japanese

"えっ？(Huh?)" Woops, my fault.

"Sorry." I switched to Japanese she gave a nod in recognition

"Its ok, I wasn't really paying attention to where I was going."

"Ah,its ok." I got up to my feet and helped her up too.

"What's your name?" She asked, brushing off her dress.

"Mathew, and that's my brother Alfred." I pointed to the guy in question, he gave a wave and then a thumbs up at me... He better not be thinking what I think he's thinking.

"Im Haruhi. Nice to meet you both." She gave a slight smile, and I must admit, she was pretty cute.

* * *

**CHAPTER 2 UP~!**

**America: I thought you would never update dudette!**

**Me: Whatever.**

**Canada: I- I thought what?**

**Me: don't worry about it.**


	3. Chapter 3

** when they were in Hi, I wanted to answer some questions on my story so:**

**Ai(guest):**** Im sorry, but I seriously don't know currency in japan, so just roll with it for now, please?**

**Dark Void Princess 21****: I suppose she would, but then it would ruin the story a bit later on. and I don't like that, so I made it so she cant understand English**

**ON WITH DEM STORY!**

**England: That's not proper English you git!**

**Me: YOUR NOT IN THE STORY! GTFO!**

* * *

April 8th, first day of school. I don't know if im nervous or excited, America is really hyped, he says this is a good thing, we could be _normal, _but I don't think I wanna be normal if it makes me this nervous...

Kumajirou looked from my bed as I started digging through my closet for my uniform. There is too many things in here... Ok, its mostly syrup...

"What are doing?" Kumajirou asked, I turned back to him to see him cock his head.

"My uniform, I cant seem to find it, do you know where it is?" I turned my attention back to my closet, I heard Kumajirou sigh, I turned back to him, he lifted up a paw and pointed to my door, where my uniform was hanging, wrinkled free too. I let out a sigh and walked to the door," thanks Kumajirou." I said, he smiled back at me.

"Welcome." He hopped off my bed and walked out the bedroom door, not giving a second glance back to me or my uniform. I Let out a sigh and started changing. Not much happened over the weekend, the only interesting I found was on Saturday, when we went to go meet the schools headmaster.

And im going to say this once: That school was _seriously _pink. I didn't know Japan liked bright colors.. Maybe I could get him something bright when its his birthday. I Don't know... Wait, his birthday is about a year away, I got time.

I finished dressing and walked out of my room, only to see America was waiting for me, uniform on and a burger in his hand.

"You done?" He asked, his mouth was full, and as he talked, some pieces of food flew from his mouth and onto the floor, I got a look of disgust on my face.

"America, please stop talking with your mouthful, and yes, im done. Let me just get Kumajirou, then we'll go." I walked to the kitchen, and found Kumajirou, chowing down on some salmon. I scooped him up, letting him eat the fish in my arms. "Kumajirou, its time for school." I whispered in his ear, he nodded, and now we were off.

* * *

"Class, please welcome the two new students; Matthew Williams and Alfred F. Jones. Please treat them with respect." The teacher said, she gave a friendly smile at the two of us, I smiled back, but I don't think America did. When I looked in the classroom, I saw two twins harassing a girl in a boys uniform. Well, not harassing, but she really does seem bothered by them. I Wonder if America will 'save' her later.

"Please-" The teachers voice snapped me out of my thoughts "-tell us something about yourself, then the class will ask any questions they might have for you."

"Alright, im Mathew and-"

"What's up? Names Alfred, im from the best country ever, America!" He laughed a bit then slapped me on the back, making me loose my footing and almost fall. "This is my little brother Mathew, he's from Canada!"

I gave a nod, and I saw some girls blush, I don't understand why,but I did see one drooling a bit... What is going through their heads?

"Alright, now does anyone have questions for them?" A few hands raised up, mostly from the girls, but the teacher decided to pick the twins. "Hikaru? Kaoru?"

"Why were you guys raised in different countries? I mean, your brothers." They spoke simultaneously, maple. That will take some getting used to, Italy and Romano don't even speak at the same time and their brothers, well neither does me and America either. Maple, how am I gonna tell them apart?

America gave me a nudge, telling me he wanted me to answer. So I just sucked it up, no way of getting out of this.

"Our mom and dad got divorced when we were small, mom moved to Canada-" America chuckled a bit when I said mom " And dad stayed in America, so, I think that could also explain our last names, im Williams while he's Jones."

That's truthful right? Is that believable? I don't know, hopefully they will. WHY DID I CALL FRANCE A GIRL?! This will be a problem if they call him later for whatever reason, I guess I have to behave myself, which is easy, I just hope America will...

Apparently noone else had any questions, so the teacher asked us to sit in any open seat. I sat further away from everyone else, all the way in the back, with Kumajirou, America sat in the middle of the room, I couldn't really see what he was doing, but he kept his head down.

_maybe he is sleeping? Or drawing? If he's drawing, what is he drawing?_ I thought. I kept a close eye on him. I don't know what he could be doing...

"Ok, now does anyone know what country fought America for independence, what year, and which country did they team up for the independence?" The teacher asked.

Hockey puck, they were on our history? That's sort of painful... I looked around the room, the girl in the boys uniform raised their hand, the other girls were gossiping, and the guys were either on phones or laptops, or for those twins, talking to each other.

America raised his hand eventually, and the teacher called on him. His voice seemed bored, but I can tell he was probably faking it, I mean, this is our history as countries!

"Canada invaded America for independence, because America burned down York, their country capitol, so they did the same thing they burned Washington. This happened in 1867 when the British still controlled them." America laid his head back down, but not before he looked back at me, his eyes were full of sorrow and hate at the same time. I looked away.

* * *

Who knew lunch could come so quickly? When lunch rolled around, some kids left, others ate here, and most of the girls ran out of the room. Two people grabbed my arms, when I looked at them, I saw it were those twins

"Your coming with us!" They said in union, dragging me out of the room, America saw and immediately jump up from his chair.

"HEY!" he yelled, I could only utter one word, I was _that_ scared

"Help..."


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi! Im baaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaccccccccccccckkkkkkkkkkkk~~~~!**

**Ai: Dont worry, I didn't take it as an insult**

* * *

The twins dragged really far, most of the people in the hallway watch as a was dragged but noone helped me, some of the girls looked at me lovingly, their sight away, most likely imagining something. The guys scoffed at me and turned away, not even daring to look my way. Wonder why, are these twins popular...? Hold it! Where's Kumajirou? Did I leave him in the class?! I need him!

We arrived at a giant pink double doors, it was decorated well, but the inside was even more impressive. I would have gazed around the room if I wasn't thrown onto the floor as soon as it was open. "oof." I sat up and rubbed my abdomen, It hurted, ALOT.

"We got one boss!" The twins voices sang out, I looked up, only to find a blond teen with purple eyes staring at me, I flinched and looked away.

"Hmm..." The blond boy hummed to himself for a bit, then pointed to me in a loud booming voice "HE IS PERFECT!" The guy gave me a hug and started twirling me everywhere about how I would be the perfect 'host'. _Host for what exactly..?_

"Let...me..go!" I managed to gasp out, he dropped me on the floor

"Where are my manners? I'm Tamaki Suoh, Welcome to the host club!" He spread out his arms and the background seemed to change into rose petals for a minute. I wonder...

"Are you French?"

"Oui (yes)! How did you know?!" He got uncomfortably close.

"I have a friend like you. Over dramatic." he slowly slumped away from me and sat in a corner growing, what was that? Mushrooms? They look like they been there for weeks! Despite the fact he just went there. I looked around at the other people in the room. There was a small blond shoulders of a tall black haired guy, a boy with glasses and.. Haruhi. Strange, isn't she a girl? Or is she like Poland? A cross dresser..?

The one in glasses walked up to me. "You must forgive Tamaki, he is just an idiot. If I can recall your name is Mathew is it not?" He held out a hand to help me up, I accepted.

"Yeah,its Mathew. But why did you guys drag me here?" I looked behind the glasses guy to stare at the twins, they snickered and responded.

"To get you and your brother here!" They synched, just then two bullet shots fired, two just grazing above the tops of the twins heads, the everyone freaked, except the tall and the one with glasses. I didn't need to turn around to know who it was.

"Alfred, I told you to leave the guns at home!" I only turned to glare at him, but my mood soon lifted as I saw he brought Kumajirou.

"I aint leaving the guns,and you got kidnapped!" He shouted, I walked over to him, picked up Kumajirou, and held him close to my chest. America placed the gun back in his pocket and I turned to see the host's had look of shock across they're faces.

"Kyoya-sempai, is he allowed to have that gun..?" Haruhi asked, looking at the guy in question.

"No, but he has more money than the school has, he can buy the school if he wanted too." Awkward silence filled the room, I think I heard Haruhi mutter "damn rich people", so I decided to change the subject

"I don't even know your names, can you guys tell me...?" Tamaki was the first to jump up.

"Of course! How could I forget? Im Tamaki, this is Kyoya, honey-senpai, Mori-senpai, the shady twins; Hikaru and Kaoru-" The twins argued at the word shady, but Tamaki kept on ignoring them "And our beloved Haruhi!" He hugged Haruhi until the poor girls face was purple. Or is it a he? "We are the host club; we entertain ladies,and we want you two to join!" He let go of Haruhi and pointed at us dramatically.

"Why would we-" America cut me off, his voice loud as ever again

"Dude! Why is there a girl in your group, if you entertain GIRLS, is she gay or somethin'? Or is she bi(Bisexual)?" He raised an eyebrow and then the twins and Tamaki kept ranting about how Haruhi was a boy. That's when I noticed something

"Where's the Addams apple?" Everyone froze and stared at me because of that, well, Kyoya wrote in a little black book, Mori had no expression, and America crossed his arms triumphantly.

"Told you! AHAHAHA!" He laughed, really loud too.

"Well Alf-chan! Mat-chan, your actually the first people to find out haru-chan was a girl!" Honey ran up to us, holding a stuffed pink rabbit and smiling brightly. Tamaki, however was yelling something, but I couldn't really understand, he was speaking so fast. America gave one of his cocky grins.

"Elementary my dear honey!" He said in his best impression of Sherlock Holmes

**"Alfred, Sherlock Holmes was British, not American."** I switched to American, Alfred looked at me curiously

"Ya sure?"

"Yeah. You should know actually!" I whispered/shouted

"It slipped my mind." He crossed his arms again.

"Mathew is the shy type and Alfred is the brave/dangerous type!" Tamaki yelled at us, every head turned to him, me and Alfred said two words at the same time, we even did the same movements. We tilted our heads, closed our eyes and said;

"No way"

* * *

**I like this chapter. America has his gun! MWAHAH**


	5. Chapter 5

"Please?" "no." "please" "no" "please" "No" Me, America and Tamaki kept repeating those words. Tamaki wanted to join while me and America didn't want any part in it. We've been doing these exchange of words for about five minutes, and the rest of the club kept watching. It made me a bit nervous, but I don't want to join!

"Then tell me; why not?" Tamaki broke this sequence. America just shook his head, I gave a slight smile, trying to lift the mood a bit.

"I cant join, I don't really know how to talk to girls all that well, let alone flirt with them." I gave a nervous chuckle, America crossed his arms.

"I don't want to." Was all that America said, Tamaki pointed at us.

"YOU MUST JOIN! You know Haruhi is a girl, and the secret is only supposed to stay in the club so you _have_ to join!" Tamaki yelled, he was very dramatic, drama basically dripped in his voice, it reminded me ALOT of France.

"Nah bra!" America said, turning his words into slang.

"PLEEEEAAAASSSEEEE!" Tamaki crept up to us giving us both puppy dog eyes, I had to look away, I swear those eyes might be the reason I join

"If you don't join we'll tell everyone your secret~" I looked over to Kyoya, he was writhing in a little black note book, not even glancing up to talk, the others raised eye brows. Me and America exchanged glances, one question lingering my mind.

'_do they know about us_ countries?" America sighed but gained a cocky grin.

"Alright,we'll join! But I will forever be your hero! AHAHAHA!" He laughed, I sweat dropped. So I guess we are hosts, what now?

* * *

No pov:

It was the end of school and club activities and Kyoya was still in the club room, he typed on his computer quickly, not even bothering to look at the keys and rather at the screen, he was financing the addition of two new hosts,(who will start tomorrow) and apparently Alfred had quite an appetite, so calculate that to the food-

"Kyoya-sempai?" A female voice rang out, Kyoya didn't even need to look at the person talking to know it was Haruhi.

"What is it? Im quite busy" Kyoya kept on typing, his eyes never leaving the screen.

"What was that secret that you threatened Alfred and Matthew with?" She asked, raising an eyebrow

"There was no threat, but everyone has secrets." He said mysteriously, Haruhi rolled her eyes but left the room, not bothering to press it on, that was Kyoya for you, he could make you join with nothing but his words.

"Why is their information restricted by the government?" Kyoya muttered to himself, he dismissed his financed and tried to get more information on the new students, but as usual, a big message popped up saying "PROTECTED BY GOVERMENT". One thought entered Kyoya's mind

_'What is so special about them?'_


End file.
